Zombie Caves
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Appearances: | } |- ! Theme: | } |- ! Price: | } |- ! Hero: | } |- ! Difficulty (on a 1 - 5 scale, with 5 being the hardest): | } |} "Zombies are coming! Get ready to fight the horde!" - In-game description of Zombie Caves Zombie Caves is a premium world in the Worlds and mobile version of Rail Rush. Premise Besides the Old Mines, there is yet another cave, but it is no ordinary one! It's infested with the undead and skeletal horrors, but at the same time, there is treasure! Only the bravest can hit the paydirt here. How to Unlock This World This is a premium world in the Worlds and mobile version, and is not available at the start. In the Worlds version, this world can be unlocked if the player collects and pays twenty trial passes, which can only be obtained through many rock eggs. In the mobile version, this world can only be unlocked through an in-app purchase of $2.10, but players can visit this world (without being able to unlock or use Ned Batbasher) at the cost of three trial passes per visit. Sections There are three sections in this world, and like the Old Mines, each section has its unique background music: *'Flooded Catacombs:' Any run in the Zombie Caves begins in a watery catacomb filled with dirty water. Dripping water and drums can be heard here. *'Graveyard Swamp:' Sometimes, the tracks can lead out into a swampy cemetery with huge tombstones, while the dreaded tolls of funeral bells fill the air. There could be something in the water, so be careful! *'Death Forest:' Sometimes, the tracks can lead into a thorny forest filled with tangled, twisted, spiky tendrils. Eerie music can be heard here. Hazards A full walkthrough video for this world can be found here. You may wish to turn on annotations, if possible, to see all hazards and sections. This is considered to be the '' hardest '' world in the game for two reasons: 1) There can be a chain of upper or lower hazards, which require rapid key presses or swipes to survive, and 2) the special hazard is considerably hard to survive. There is possibly no side hazard in this world for unknown reasons. Be aware of the following hazards while playing in this world: *'Upper Hazard - Dia De Los Muertos Guitarist:' Beside the left or right tracks, a Dia de Los Muerotos skeletal zombie, playing a guitar, may appear, changing the background music briefly. He will try to whack the player with his guitar to knock the cart off the tracks. At first looks, he may be appearing to swing his guitar down, which would require a side tilt to avoid, but he is actually swinging the guitar horizontally, like a baseball bat, aiming at shoulder level. Only a crouch can avert this. *'Lower Hazard - Thorn Coil (Death Forest)/Giant Skeleton Hand (Graveyard Swamp):' In the Death Forest, a huge spiky tendril may unexpectedly wrap around the left or right tracks, which must be jumped over. Likewise, a giant skeleton hand may suddenly rise from the water in the Graveyard Swamp and grasp the left or right tracks, with its fingers posing as a hurdle that must be avoided in the same way. *'Lane Hazard - Waterfalls:' In the flooded catacombs, there may be portions of the course where three railroad tracks are available, but they will pass under a row of waterfalls. One or two of these waterfalls may be active as the player approaches, causing water to cascade over (a) track(s), cutting it/them off. As with the spigots from Undersea World, the water is dangerous on impact. This obstacle is best overcome by staying on the central track so that you only have to perform one hop if the central track is cut off. Staying on the side tracks can be dangerous because if your track and the central track get blocked by falling waters, you may not have enough time to make two hops to the other side, resulting in a deadly drenching. *'Special Hazard - Zombie Horde:' In any section, there can also be parts of the course where three railroad tracks are present, but they are infested with zombies. Zombies will randomly walk on any of the three tracks, but there are some giant zombies, with axes on their backs, that will occupy two tracks. All zombies, including regular-sized and large ones, are dangerous on impact and the player must avoid crashing into them by switching tracks. (It is also possible to jump over large zombies.) However, some zombies can leap right onto the cart and attack the player, which is not outright lethal, but is nearly impossible to avoid. When a zombie gets onto the cart, a health meter will appear at the bottom of the screen, which decreases for as long as there is at least one zombie on the cart. Up to two zombies can get on the cart at once. The player must knock out the zombies by punching them before the health meter is drained. In the Worlds version, zombies grabbing the left side of the cart are knocked off by repeatedly hitting the "A" key, while zombies grabbing the right side of the cart are knocked off by repeatedly hitting the "D" key. In the mobile version, zombies grabbing the left side of the cart are knocked off by tapping on the left side of the screen and vice versa. Zombies will scream once the player knocks them out. Green slime will also appear on the screen as the health bar decreases lower, but the meter instantly refills once the cart is free of zombies. This is a special hazard where pick-ups can also be found, but they would be too dangerous to collect if the player does not have a Magnet Force. Sometimes, there can be a glitch where the game may mistakenly think that the player is still being leeched by a zombie even after the player knocks out all zombies, leading to an inevitable death. This is especially a very difficult hazard to avoid because it can not only happen in any section, but it also requires the player to both fight off leeching zombies while trying to avoid crashing into the zombies on the tracks. Ned Batbasher can do much of the work dealing with the former challenge, as he can use his baseball bat to quickly remove zombies from the cart. Category:Worlds